1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vibrator used for a mobile phone, a tablet PC, or the like, a linear actuator including a plate spring has mainly been used to have long lifespan and fast response properties.
Meanwhile, the most commonly used linear actuator has a structure in which a weight body is mounted on the plate spring. In addition, the weight body is vibrated while moving vertically, together with the plate spring.
Meanwhile, the weight body may generally be formed of a tungsten material having a large specific gravity.
However, in order to increase vibrations in the above-mentioned structure, there is a need to increase a size of the weight body and increase a length thereof in a vertical direction, which is directly connected to an increase in the thickness of the vibrator. As a result, it is difficult to implement thinness in the vibrator.
That is, a development of a structure capable of increasing vibrations while implementing thinness in the vibrator is urgently required.
A vibrator including the plate spring is disclosed in the following citations 1 and 2, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0122340 and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0119971.